


Gabriels Horn der Wahrheit

by Jelisaweta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Deutsch | German, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, angel - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam und Dean untersuchen einen Fall, bei dem Menschen auf mysteriöse Weise Selbstmord begehen. Sie finden heraus, dass jedes Opfer vor dessen Tod einer grausamen Wahrheit ausgesetzt war, die sie sprichwörtlich hat durchdrehen lassen. Während Dean Recherche am Laptop betreibt, schneist du mal eben vorbei. Dean glaubt, dass Gabriels Horn der Wahrheit in die falschen Hände geraten ist. Jedoch bist du in ein saftiges Flashback verfallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriels Horn der Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> s/n = Spitzname  
> d/n = dein Name  
> a/f = Augenfarbe  
> l/f = Lieblingsfarbe

„Und habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?“, fragtest du an deinen Partner gewandt. Deans grüne Augen blickten vom Computerbildschirm in die deine. Anscheinend war er überrascht über dein plötzliches Erscheinen. Wer konnte es ihm auch übel nehmen? Castiel erschreckte ihn teils damit. „ Nun ja... nicht besonders viel.“, begann der ältere Winchester und sah noch einmal auf das Bild auf den Bildschirm „ Aber wir glauben, dass jemand Gabriels Horn der Wahrheit benutzt.“

 

  
  
_ Deine Nerven gingen den Bach hinunter und du glichst einem Wrack. Du hattest eine schreckliche Migräne und wovon? Von dem blöden Trickster! Gabriel, der scheinheilige Bastard hatte sich die Nacht wieder einer Sünde gewidmet - und zwar der Wollust... mit diesen merkwürdigen Illusionen.  _   
_Ob die wohl gefühlsecht waren? Du schütteltest mit dem Kopf, was dich sofort schmerzvoll stöhnen ließ. Elende Kopfschmerzen!_   
  
_Verschlafen gingst du ins Bad, um zu duschen. Vielleicht würde das ja helfen. Außerdem müsstest du Gabriel für eine weitere halbe Stunde nicht sehen._   
_Ja, auch Engel konnten mal die Schnauze voll haben, Kopfschmerzen bekommen und schlafen, sofern sie niemand störte._   
_Zumindest empfandest du so. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass du schon lange auf der Erde lebtest. Du hattest den Himmel schon seit langer Zeit verlassen, schon bevor Gott zu Moses sprach._   
_Seitdem hattest du viel erlebt und du warst glücklich, dass Vater dich hat ziehen lassen, ohne das etwas schlimmes geschah. So glaubtest du._   
  
_Deine Schlafsachen landeten in der Wäschetruhe und du legtest dir ein weißes Handtuch bereit. Anschließend stiegst du hinter die Glastür und schieltest das Wasser an, welches auch gleich lauwarm deinen Körper hinab rann._   
_Es war erfrischend und du konntest wirklich entspannen unter dem Wasserstrahl. Am liebsten wärest du den ganzen Tag in der Dusche geblieben, aber es gab ja noch andere Dinge zu tun. So shampooniertetest du dir noch ausgiebig das h/f Haar, ehe du dich fertig machtest._   
  
_Nachdem du dir die nassen Haare geföhnt und gekämmt und dir einfache Shorts und ein Top angezogen hattest, verließest du das Bad, um in die Küche zu gelangen. Dabei fiel dir das Chaos auf, welches Gabriel die Nacht hinterlassen hatte. Überall lagen leere Flaschen Alkohol und Dosenbier umher. Und das schlimmste - Süßigkeiten. Popkorn, Schokolade und war das dahinten etwa Götterspeise auf dem Sofa?_   
_„Wenn Töten nicht eine Sünde wäre, würdest du Dank mir schon längst in der Hölle schmoren.“, zischtest du nuschelnd und verschwandest in der Küche. Gabriel würde nachher noch genug um die Ohren von dir bekommen._   
  
  
_Du öffnetest einen Küchenschrank, um das feine Kakaopulver zu holen, welches du mit einem kleinen Löffel in deine l/f Tasse fülltest. Dann noch Milch hinzu und somit verschwand der Pott in der Mikrowelle. Gabriel hatte dein ganzes Haus neu eingelagert und zwar mit Süßem. Deinen Kaffee hatte er entsorgt. Er hasste die Brühe, viel zu bitter der Kram. Auch richtige Nahrung war nicht mehr großartig zu finden. Er bestand darauf, dass du immer etwas kochtest, was wirklich süß schmeckte, zum Beispiel: Vanillepudding._   
_Er war das nervige Kind und du die Babysitterin._   
  
_Das Fiepsen der Mikrowelle sagte dir, dass dein Kakao warm genug sei und so nahmst du die Tasse heraus. Aus dem Kühlschrank holtest du noch eine angefangene Dose Sprühsahne, die anschließend das vorzügliche Sahnehäupchen bildete._   
_Bevor du einen großen Schluck nehmen konntest, ging die Küchentür auf und herein gedackelt kam der kleine Hund des Erzengels. Dieser wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schweif und forderte von dir eine Streicheleinheit. Den großen braunen Augen konntest du einfach nicht widerstehen und somit bücktest du dich nach unten, um den kleinen Racker zu graulen._   
  
_„Gabriel, das wird mich trotzdem nicht besänftigen. Du hast meine Wohnung ins Chaos gestürzt!“, riefst du in die Leere, wusstest du doch, dass der Brünette dich hören konnte. „Nah, komm schon, s/n. Du brichst mir das Herz.“, sprach er und lehnte am Kühlschrank, Augen auf deinen Po gerichtet. „Und du brichst meine Hausregeln.“, erwidertest du genervt und richtetest dich auf, um in seine Augen zu funkeln. Dabei merktest du, dass er nur Boxershorts und ein weißes Unterhemd trug. Der kleine Hund ging auch gleich wieder seine Wege. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Götterspeise vom Sofa lecken._   
_„Ach, d/n. Du bist genauso steif, wie die anderen Engel.“, seufzte Gabriel. Du schütteltest mit dem Kopf und nahmst deine Tasse wieder in die Hand, um endlich mal einen Schluck zu trinken. „Ich bin nicht steif.“, sagtest du etwas beleidigt bevor du zum Trinken ansetztest. Als du den Pott abstelltest, kam Gabriel schelmisch lächelnd auf dich zu. Misstrauisch beäugtest du ihn._   
  
_„Ich schon.“, flüsterte er dir gegen die Lippen, um anschließend seine Zunge über deine Oberlippe fahren zu lassen. Augenblicklich konnte er den Rest der Sahne schmecken, der einst an deinen Lippen hing._   
_„Gabriel!“, empörtest du dich und stemmtest die Hände gegen seine Brust. Dir war die ganze Sache sehr unangenehm. Es war dir nicht erlaubt, so eine Beziehung zu deinem 'großen Bruder' zu führen. „Bitte.“, wisperte er und umschloss beide deiner Handgelenke mit seinen Händen, sodass sie an Ort und Stelle blieben. „Ich brauch dich, d/n.“_   
  
_Beschämt sahst du zu Boden. Der Erzengel klang so ehrlich. Und du konntest sagen, dass er so etwas wie Liebe für dich empfand. Aber es war nicht richtig. Es war eine Sünde._   
_„Ich will nicht fallen, Gabriel. Versteh das doch. Ich will Vater nicht unglücklich machen.“, flüstertest du. Der Brünette hob deine Handgelenke und sorgte dafür, dass sie über seine Schulter fielen. Er drängte sich näher an deinen Körper, sodass du gegen die Kante der Arbeitsplatte gedrückt wurdest. „Ich werde dich auffangen.“, hauchte er dir gegen die weichen Lippen, ehe er dich wieder küsste._   
_Und du konntest einfach nicht anders, als die Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen. Du warst dir sicher, dass er dich fangen würde._   
  
_Seine Erektion presste gegen deinen Bauch und du musstest stöhnen - alleine der Gedanken daran, dass du heute sündigen würdest, war irgendwie berauschend. „So süß.“, lächelte er und strich mit seiner Zunge deiner Unterlippe entlang. Du hast genug Bücher gelesen, um zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Unsicher öffnetest du die Lippen und er drang mit dem feuchten Muskel in das neue Terretorium ein. Du wimpertest, als seine Zunge deine berührte. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber nicht unangenehm._   
_Du spürtest wie seine Hände deine Seiten hinunterfuhren und deine Hüftknochen streichelten, ehe er langsam über deine Shorts streifte bis zu deinem Eingang. Ungehemmt stöhntest du in Gabriels Mund, wobei sein Schwanz zuckte. Gott, es tat ihm schon fast weh, so hart war er._   
  
_Seine Küsse verteilte er von deinen Lippen, deinem Kinn hinunter bis zu deinem Hals, wo er nach einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle suchte. Und als er sie fand, keuchtest du atemlos. Zitternd wanderte deine Hand zu der, die dich 'dort unten' berührte, und umfasste diesmal sein Handgelenk. „Hah~ ja... Ah~“ Gabriel ließ von deinen Hals ab und sah, wie du erzittertest, wie du kamst. „Wow, das ging schnell.“, grinste er und du konntest nicht anders, als beschämt wegschauen. Gott, war dir das peinlich. Doch er versicherte dir, dass es okay war._   
  
_Nachdem er mit seinen Finger schnipste, befandet ihr euch in deinem Schlafzimmer und mit einem weiteren verschwand deine Kleidung und der Erzengel hatte freie Sicht auf deinen Engelskörper._   
_Er deutete dir, dich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Ohne zu Zögern gingst du dieser Bitte nach. Du vertrautest ihm._   
_„Du bist so schön, d/n.“, gestand er und küsste dich innig. Dann wanderten seine Küsse tiefer. Über dein Schlüsselbein, über deine Brüste, zum Bauchnabel und tiefer. „Gabriel...“, fingst du an, konntest das Stottern gerade noch unterdrücken. „Dort ist es nicht sauber.“ Er kicherte kurz, küsste deinen Innenschenkel. „Lass Dr. Sexy seine Arbeit machen, s/n.“ Mit diesen Worten widmete er sich deinem Geschlecht. Vorsichtig testete er deine Wasser. Neckend passierte seine Zungenspitze deine niederen Lippen und schmeckte deinen leicht salzigen Liebesnektar._   
  
_Erschrocken keuchtest du auf. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das dir Gabriel bescherte. Irgendwie war es beschämend und wunderbar zugleich. Immer wenn er ganz besondere Punkte traf, musstest du wimmern und dich ihm reflexartig entgegen drängen. Doch er verhinderte dies, indem er dich an deinen Hüftknochen in die Matratze drückte._   
_Kurz bevor du kommen konntest, ließ er von dir ab._   
_„Kommen wir nun zum richtigen Spaß!“, sagte der Erzengel erfreut und beugte sich mit seinem gesamten Körper über dich. Er war nackt - gänzlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder seine Trickster-Fähigkeiten spielen lassen. Zärtlich schenkte er dir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er dich in eine aufrechte Position versetzte._   
_Mit gespreitzten Beinen saßt du ihm nun gegenüber und er kniete auf seinen Waden. Du konntest nicht anders, als auf seine harte Männlichkeit zu starren, deren Spitze seinen Bauch berührte. Gabriel kicherte._   
  
_„Los. Du kannst ruhig mein Horn der Wahrheit anfassen.“ Wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten grinste der Brünette in dein Gesicht. Du jedoch konntest auf seine Anspielung kaum reagieren, ob nun empört oder einfach nur darüber zu lachen, es war dir nicht möglich. Zu sehr warst du auf das Kommende fixiert. Dein gegenüber schnaubte belustigt, als du keine weitere Reaktion zeigtest, außer auf seine Erektion zu starren. Er beugte sich zu dir, um auf deinen Hals Schmetterlingsküsse zu verteilen._   
_„Wird es weh tun?“, flüstertest du in sein Ohr. Wie bereits erwähnt, du hattest viel darüber gelesen und Jungfrauen sollten einen gewissen Schmerz fühlen bei ihrem ersten Mal. „Natürlich nicht.“, antwortete Gabriel zwischen zwei Küssen. „Du bist ein Engel. Wir sind stärkere Schmerzen gewohnt, meine Liebe.“ Ein kleiner Biss in deine Halsbeuge folgte und du keuchtest._   
  
_Ein Stöhnen entwich dir, als seine Spitze über deine niederen Lippen glitt und dich neckte. Gabriel konnte durch diese Aktion spüren, wie feucht du für ihn warst und sein Atem ging schneller. Die Vorfreude wurde einfach zu groß. Der Brünette schaute in deine a/f Augen, die ihm unschuldig entgegen blickten. Dein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Und bei Gott, er würde nicht mehr länger warten können. Bei diesem Anblick fing sein Schwanz wieder an, schmerzhaft zu zucken und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren._   
_Mit einem heißen Kuss, der so plötzlich kam, dass du aufquieken musstest, drang er mit einen Ruck ein und er schluckte dein Stöhnen._   
_„Alles in Ordnung, d/n?“, fragte er, als er sich von dir löste. „Ja, aber... du könntest das nächste Mal mich vorher warnen.“ Du wolltest vorwurfsvoll klingen, aber dein schneller Atem und dieses Gefühl in deinem Unterleib machten es schwer. Er lächelte und gab dir zu verstehen, dass er das nächste Mal eine Warnung aussprechen würde._   
  
_Langsam aber in einem stetigem Rhythmus begann er sich in dir zu bewegen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber mit jedem Stoß seinerseits wurde es schöner und schöner._   
_Das Schlafzimmer schien zu brennen, denn dir war unglaublich heiß, du schwitztest - ein Schweißfilm bildete sich auf deinen Körper. Gabriel erlitt dasselbe. Eine Schweißperle bahnte sich ihren Weg seiner Schläfe hinunter. Er schien es genauso zu genießen wie du es tatest und nun konntest du ihn auch verstehen, warum er sich der Wollust hingab._   
_Die Lust schien dich aufzufressen - mit Haut und Haar - und es war dir dermaßen egal. In dieser intimen und scheinbar endlos befriedigenden Situation gab es kein Richtig und Falsch, kein und Gut und kein Böse. Es gab nur Liebe._   
  
_„Oh Gott...ah~“, stöhntest du ohne jeden Skrupel. Dabei hörtest du Gabriel wieder kichern. „Du solltest Vaters Namen nicht in diesem Kontext nennen.“, flüsterte er dir mit rauchiger Stimme in dein Ohr, bevor er an deinem Ohrläppchen nippte. Deine Muskeln zuckten währenddessen um seinen Schwanz und er konnte durch seine Erfahrungen sagen, dass du nahe der Erlösung warst. Der Brünette sollte Recht behalten und wie auf Kommando kamst du - Oberschenkel zitterten und ein lautes kehliges Stöhnen verließ deinen Mund. Dies ließ auch den Erzengel über die Klippe springen und ergoss sich tief in dir, jedoch bewegte er sich noch leicht in dir, damit ihr die Nachwellen eurer Orgasmen noch ausreiten konntet._   
  
  
_Du kuscheltest dich an deinen Scherzkeks von Erzengel und lachtest. Gabriel, anfangs verwirrt, stimmte jedoch gleich mit ein. Er brauchte keinen Grund, um zu lachen. „Okay jetzt weiß ich, warum du dein Horn der Wahrheit immer jeden präsentiertest.“, kichertest du und strichst ihm über die Brust - maltest sinnlose Muster._   
_„Ach ja? Du weißt doch, s/n, mein Horn war schon immer die gefährlichste Waffe. Und es ist immer bereit.“_   
_Ein Kratzen an der Tür gefolgt von einem Bellen unterbrach euren Flirt und Gabriel seufzte. Der Brünette wusste, dass es doch nicht auf eine zweite Runde hinauslief, hattest du einen Narren an diesem Hund gefressen und dieser würde nun mit im Bett kuscheln - blöder Köter._   


  
Ein Schnipsen rief dich aus deinen Gedanken. „Hallo, d/n? Erde an s/n! Jemand zu Hause?“ „ Äh ja, was?“, fragtest du verwirrt an Dean gewandt. Der Winchester schlug die Hände auf seine Stirn. Oh mann. Waren alle Engel denn so anstrengend?  
Während er sich innerlich aufregte, erinnertest du dich an euer Gespräch. „ Ach so, ähm... ich glaube nicht, dass das Horn der Wahrheit benutzt wird.“, sagtest du lächelnd und erinnernd an die Zeit mit Gabriel.  
„Wir sehen uns, Dean.“ „Nein, d/n, warte!“ Und schon warst du verschwunden. „Diese Engel...“, seufzte der Brünette verzweifelt, ehe er sich wieder der Recherche widmete.


End file.
